Anything is Possible
by ahsfoxxay
Summary: Bananun prompts: (Pre relationship) What if Lana was in danger so Mary pulled out her bad ass devil strength to save her, and seeing Mary all protective and powerful makes Lana tres horny
1. Chapter 1

Do you take Bananun prompts? (Pre relationship) What if Lana was in danger so Mary pulled out her bad ass devil strength to save her, and seeing Mary all protective and powerful makes Lana tres horny.

Lana sat in the common room, Dominique buzzing in her ear like a relentless mosquito; the incessant playing of that song was driving her up the wall. She had to get out of there. The reporter took one last drag from her cigarette, hot ash hissing as she shoved the remaining bud into a tray and wrapped her cardigan tightly around herself, waiting for a proper chance to leave. She sat until the nurses were distracted with a distressed patient, using the misfortune of another as a diversion to make a break for the door. Lana knew she was breaking the rules but she didn't feel like spending another mandatory thirty minutes in the common room until dinner. She peered over her shoulder one last time, catching the eyes of Sister Mary Eunice before she slipped through the door. Lana hesistated, _She saw me. Should I go back? No, she wouldn't say anything to Sister Jude, she's too afraid._ The sounds of the common room subsided as she tip-toed gingerly through the halls, attempting to stay hidden as she headed straight for her cell. The hair on the back of Lana's neck stood up when she heard feet shuffling behind her; she had been caught. She stopped in her tracks, ready to be reprimanded by Sister Mary Eunice for wandering around the halls but when she turned, the inmate was pleasantly surprised. Rather than seeing the sister, Lana was met by the sight of another inmate. Spivey slinked around the corner, a disgusting grin plastered on his face.

"Looks like a sheep got away from the herd. Be a shame if there was a wolf lurkin' around," Spivey snickered smugly as he approached the reporter. Lana rolled her eyes, deciding he didn't even deserve a reply and continuing to walk. "Hey, I was talkin to you."

She paused, letting out an exasperated sigh as she turned to face him, "Whatever you have to say I'm not interested."

"Oh Sista Jude? I was just sittin' in the common room when I saw Miss. Winter's leave. She just disappeared and I uh think she's tryin' to escape." He cackled, "You wouldn't want that right, Lana?"

The reporter rubbed her bottom, thinking about the last time she got caught; she could almost here the crack of the cane against her skin. "Fine, what is it you want?"

He grinned, slimy, yellow teeth on display. "Well just a little—" he gestured with his hands and thrust his hips into the air, "ya know." Spivey laughed at his own cleverness.

Lana snorted in disgust, "As sweet and endearing as you are Spivey, I'm going to have to say no thanks." She turned her back for the final time and began to walk away, repulsed by the idea of being even remotely close to the other inmate.

"Hey!" Spivey called after her angrily but Lana didn't stop.

"Go ahead, go tell Sister Jude. See if I—" Lana's words caught in her throat as the air was knocked out of her lungs.

A grimy hand covered her mouth. "No wasn't one of the options Lana." Spivey flicked his greasy hair, revealing the wild look in his eyes; his pupils dilated like a cat's when closing in on prey. Lana shook her head, gasping for breath, struggling to get out a cry for help as his free hand slipped under her dress. She blinked once to fight back tears and suddenly Spivey was gone. Her head whipped around, looking for her attacker until she heard him cry out.

"Please Sista, no." He cowered, covering his face as Sister Mary Eunice managed to land a blow to the side of his head. Lana gasped, her mouth hanging open in shock as the nun shoved Spivey up against the wall, her nimble hands wrapping around his throat.

She watched in horror as Spivey sputtered, the life being forced out of him. Lana couldn't just let him die. "Sister," she cried out," Stop, you're going to kill him."

Mary Eunice looked at Lana, her golden eyes flickering, a mischievous grin on her face. "I'll be right with you Miss. Winters but I can't promise I'll be nearly as gentle," the nun shot a wink at Lana before turning back to Spivey. She tightened her grip, the playfulness disappearing from her voice. "Touch her again," she dug her nails into his neck for emphasis, "and you die. Do you understand?" Spivey shook his head and she released him, the inmate sliding down the wall, gasping for breath. "I'll repeat it one more time for your pea-brain. If you so much as look at Miss. Winter's, I will kill you. Now go." Spivey scrambled to his feet, whimpering as he fled from the scene."Now, Miss. Winters what are you doing out of the common room?"

Lana stood paralyzed, enthralled by the power emanating off of Sister Mary eunice. She watched the nun approach her; every bone in her body screaming for her to run away but the gentle sway of Mary Eunice's hips rooting her to the spot.

"Are you going to keep staring or answer me Lana?"

The reporter blushed, ripping her eyes away from Mary Eunice and staring intently at the ground, "I um was just heading to Dr. Thredson's office." She fidgeted with her dress, willing her heart not to beat out of her chest.

"Oh I'm sure you were, what for?" She didn't give Lana a chance to answer, grinning wickedly. "Oh I know for your," she paused, closing the space between them, "affliction." She stayed like that, breathing in Lana's ear and pressing their hips together. As fast as Mary Eunice had invaded Lana's space, she pulled away, leaving the reporter weak in the knees and breathing heavily. "Well, I'm sure the good doctor would love to hear you're doing exceptionally well. So well that you even went for Mr. Spivey."

The nun's accusations broke Lana broke out of her daze, her eyebrows knitting together angrily, "You and I both know that he was going to rape—"

"Shh, Miss Winters." She placed a finger against Lana's lips, effectively silencing her, "It's okay. This is all a part of your healing process. I won't tell Sister Jude." Mary's finger slid from the reporter's lips down to her neck, idly tracing a vein as she spoke."I just want the very best for you and If you ever feel those—," she suddenly pinched the skin she had been toying with, making Lana jump, "_urges,_ I ask that you come to me rather than forcing yourself on another inmate. We can pray those feelings away together." She flashed a devilish grin, her eye's twinkling as she turned on her heels and sauntered back to the common room.

Lana's head swam, cheeks flushed and eyes burned into Mary's back as the nun walked away. She wanted to run after her and wipe that smug grin off her face but instead the reporter leaned against the wall, her hand lingering on the spot where the sister had pinched her. She found herself thinking of the nun; the way her muscles must have rippled under her habit when she held Spivey against the wall and how much better it would feel if it were the her lips instead of her fingers pinching at the skin of Lana's neck. _No. Fuck her. She was playing me and she's probably on her way to tattle to Sister Jude right now._ Lana wandered to her cell, deciding on skipping dinner to avoid seeing Mary Eunice. Her stomach grumbled as she flopped on the bed and shut her eyes. Despite her best efforts to just fall asleep, Lana couldn't seem to stop her thoughts from drifting to the young nun and what lay under that holy habit. _  
_

000000000000000000

"I hope everyone's in their cell and ready for bed."

Lana's eyes snapped open when she heard Mary's voice. _That goddamn voice. _She listened to the click of the sister's shoes as Mary walked down the halls, shining her light into each cell. She could practically see her hips swaying. Lana strained her ears, hearing the nun let out an uninterested sigh as she continued to make her nightly rounds; the closer Mary Eunice got to her cell the faster her heart beat. She held her breath as a beam of light flashed through her cell.

"Oh Miss. Winters," Mary purred, drawing out the s at the end of Lana's last name, "I know you're awake. Why weren't you at dinner?" Lana kept her eyes shut, willing Mary Eunice to go away. "Are you ignoring me?" she pouted, "That's very rude Lana, I think I might just have to come in there."

"No, I-I'm sorry. I'm awake. You can go and finish your rounds," Lana croaked out as she heard the lock click and the door creak as it swung open.

The Sister let out a throaty chuckle, "Too late." She shut the door behind her, "Now that we know you were clearly awake and you blatantly ignored me, I think you deserve a punishment. What do you think Miss. Winters?"

The reporter sat up in her bed, mouth dropping open in disbelief. She simply shook her head in disagreement; the shock and subtle ache between her legs brought on by Mary's suggestion leaving her at a loss for words.

"Well that's a shame because I think you do," Mary slowly made her way over to the bed, making Lana squirm the closer she got. "Get up."

Lana shook her head again, annoyed by the nun and angry at the way her pulse picked up whenever Mary Eunice was near. "Sister, you've made your point. Don't you think you should be finishing your rounds instead of toying with me?"

"Lana," she tsked, sitting on the edge of the bed, "Let's not make this any more difficult than it has to be." She reached over, tucking a stray hair behind the reporters ear, "I know that you want me. So instead thinking of me and touching yourself after I leave, just let me get you off now. This is a win, win situation. If you face your punishment, You learn your lesson and you get to come."

The reporter blushed furiously, slapping away Mary's hand that was idly twirling her hair, "S-stop it."

The nun grabbed the wrist that slapped her in a bruising grip, causing Lana to cry out. "You're going to regret that Lana," Mary growled, golden eye's flashing and teeth bared. She yanked at Lana's arm, pulling her from the bed and into her lap. The inmate wriggled slightly in Mary's arms but gave up trying to escape almost instantly; a part of her loving the way Mary held her down and wanting any punishment the nun could giver her. "You've been so naughty Lana, I might not even let you get off."

Lana whined, spitting out a "Fuck you."

"You wish," Mary Eunice smirked, knowing she had full control. The nun tightened her grip, one hand holding Lana down, the other bunching the reporter's dress around her waist and pulling away cotton panties. "Ready for your punishment?" Not waiting for a reply, the sister smacked her hand against Lana's ass; the slap echoing around the tiny cell. She admired the way the reporter's skin began to raise, creating a pink hand print against pale flesh. Mary brought her hand down again against Lana's other cheek, loving how the inmate squirmed in her arms. She rubbed the irritated flesh, soothing it momentarily before bringing her palm down again, over and over until she was satisfied.

Lana lay limp in Mary's lap, whimpering softly and preparing herself for the next slap that never came. Minutes crawled by without any contact and she began to fidget impatiently. "Ar-are you done?" she questioned, turning her head to look at the Devil.

"Why?" she grinned, "Do you want more?" Mary's smile grew as she caught the neediness and desperation coming off of Lana in waves. "It's ok, no need to answer that." She stroked Lana's inflamed backside idly, "I know exactly what you want." Her hand landed one more smack before slithering down to the reporter's center and dipping into her folds. The reporter's body slumped, sucking in air as Mary's finger's continued to tease. "You're awfully wet for someone who wanted me to stop, Lana. Do you still want me to stop?" She played with Lana's clit, tracing figure eights over the swollen nerve. "Lana I believe I asked you a question?" Her fingers pulled away, irritated by the silence.

"No," she huffed out, whining when Mary pulled her fingers away. The burning in her lower stomach took precedence over her pride as Lana began to let out a desperate plea. "Please Mary." She tried to turn over, still in the Devil's lap but was stopped as Mary pressed against the small of her back, forcing her back down. Lana didn't fight, sinking into the Nun's lap and arching her back, coyly putting herself on display. A small groan fell from her lips as Mary's hand fell back between her legs, massaging her inner thighs. She opened her mouth to beg once again but Mary had other ideas.

The nun grabbed Lana's underwear, dragging it back up her thighs and pulling the denim dress over. She smacked Lana's butt playfully as she forced the reporter off of lap. "Thank you for coming to me about your urges, ." She walked towards the door, leaving Lana in a heap by the bed. A grin crept across her face as Lana stared back at her unabashedly, seething with hatred and lust. The Devil slipped through the door and locked it. Her mouth curling into a sickeningly sweet smile as she spoke through the barred window on the door, "I know it's going to be hard to curb your sinful thoughts but like Sister Jude said, with productivity, prayer, and purification anything is possible."


	2. You're Mine

Lana wasn't awakened by her voice this time. She didn't like to admit it, but she had been waiting for her, silently staring at the wall until Mary Eunice began her nightly rounds. She was going to get back at the nun for just leaving her there. The bed springs groaned as Lana sat up and slipped out of her flimsy sheets, trying not to make a sound as she padded towards the cell door. She bent down, ducking out of sight just as the nun approached her door. A brief flash of light illuminated her empty bed and a throaty chuckle bounced off the walls. Lana could practically hear her grinning.

"Miss. Winters?" The sound of jingling keys caused a sweat to break out on Lana's forehead, "I know you're in there. What are you up to, Lana?"

The lock clicked and the door squeaked on it's hinges as it slowly opened; the reporter still hidden behind it. Her heart beat out of her chest as Mary Eunice stepped into the room, back turned to Lana and seemingly oblivious to her presence. It was now or never. Lana sprung from behind the door, grasping the Sister by the shoulders and shoving her against the brick wall, connecting their lips in a fierce kiss. She trapped the nun against the wall with her hips, forcing her tongue in between ravish me red lips, emitting a soft gasp when Mary's hands tangled themselves in Lana's hair, pulling back roughly and separating their mouths.

"Hmmm," Mary hummed, nipping around Lana's jaw, "I didn't think you still had that spark in you but I should've known this asylum couldn't break you." She kissed a trail back to Lana's mouth. "But I will," Mary breathed hotly against her lips, "I will break you. You're mine Lana." Mary Eunice crushed their mouths together again, drinking in every whimper that fell from Lana's lips. Her hands sunk down to Lana's ass, pinching mischeviously and causing the reporter to yelp; the skin still sensitive from the other day. The Devil smirked against Lana's mouth and grabbed onto her hips, skillfully switching their positions; the brunette now trapped against the wall. She hoisted Lana up, "Wrap your legs around me," she commanded, biting onto the reporter's ear before trailing opened mouth kisses down her neck.

Lana eye's fluttered shut, complying easily and hooking her legs around Mary's back; her head thumping against the wall in response to the devil's kisses. She was completely gone, enthralled by the feel of the nun's lips against her neck. Her mouth fell open when Mary Eunice's fingers met her center, rubbing teasingly against the cloth of her plain cotton panties.

"Tell me how badly you want me Lana," Mary demanded, her fingers flirting with the band of the brunette's underwear. Lana bit her lip, staying silent as she ground down into the nun's hand. "Lana," she warned; the devil's ego demanding to be filled, "Tell me. You know what happened last time." She slipped her hand into the reporter's underwear, toying with her clit

"Fuck Mary," she whined, her breath coming out in pants, "Stop teasing."

"All you have to do is tell me." She retracted her hand, arching a brow as she slipped her fingers into her mouth, sucking coyly and waiting for Lana's reply.

"Mary," she exhaled, pushing her pride aside, "I need you to fuck me."

The devil flashed a dazzling grin. "See?" she cooed, "It wasn't that hard, was it?" She peeled Lana away from the wall, carrying her over to the bed and throwing her down. "Take off your dress."

The reporter clumsily groped her thigh for the hem of her dress, eagerly tugging it over her head and throwing it down to the ground. She settled back against the bed, squirming uneasily as gold eyes raked over her nearly naked body. Mary removed her coif, blonde waves tumbling down her back as she climbed on the bed, settling between Lana's thighs. The inmate eyes widened, Mary's hair only added to her devilish beauty.

The Sister noticed Lana admiring her, "Something for you to grab on to," she winked and tugged at the reporter's underwear, throwing it to join the denim dress on the ground. The two locked eyes as Mary Eunice kissed Lana's inner thighs, nipping the sensitive flesh hard enough to leave marks; the devil claiming her territory.

Lana twitched with anticipation, the closer Mary got to her center, the higher her hips rose to meet the nuns mouth. She sucked in air, head falling back when Mary Eunice finally flicked her tongue out against Lana's clit.

The Devil was enjoying every second of this, relishing the way Lana's face scrunched as she continued her assault, swirling her tongue agonizingly slow. The reporter sat up on her elbows, chest rising and falling rapidly as she watched the nun, soft moans escaping from her mouth. Mary Eunice unhooked her arms from around the brunettes thighs, one hand reaching up to press Lana back into the bed; the other joining her tongue. She wasted no more time with teasing and began to pump her finger's at a brutal pace, causing Lana to cry out.

"Oh my—"

Mary Eunice sprang up, crushing their mouths together, muffling the inmates cry. "Shhh." She silenced the brunette despite the fact that she wanted to hear Lana scream— that desire would have to be satisfied another time, preferably when they weren't surrounded by mental patients. The Devil kissed the reporter lazily, tongues dancing as she tweaked a nipple.

Lana whimpered into Mary Eunice's mouth, falling into sensory overload. Her hips rose up to meet the blonde's fingers; thighs quivering as Mary's relentless thumb worked her clit. A moan vibrated it's way up her throat but Lana bit it back, trying her absolute best to say quiet; she didn't think she could do it much longer. "Mary.." she huffed out, chest heaving.

That was all the Devil needed to know that Lana was close. She thrust her fingers deeper, curling them to hit that spongy patch of skin that would send the brunette over the edge.

Lana's hips bucked uncontrollably, eyes squeezed shut and whimpering Mary's name as she came.

The Devil knew she should have gotten up and left the second Lana came but she stayed; cradling the reporter and peppering her with kisses. Maybe it was the way Lana said her name when she came or maybe it was the pluckiness of the reporter but something made Mary Eunice want to stay with her forever and maybe she would; Lana was her's after all.


End file.
